Sailor Saber Confusion
by VampireGoddess
Summary: After a sparring maatch Goku and Vegeta have been knocked unconsious. What happnes when Goku thinks he is a Sailor Senshi and Vegeta thinks he is a Knight Saber? What is Dende doing to render this? And just who is Galoxtea?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Gee let me think. No I don't own it!  
  
A/N- Hey if yall remember the Fallengenius then that's me. I am starting fresh and won't create my other stories till later. In any case I am beginning this story whether you like it or not. Mwhahaha! * cough * Oy damn Prozac. P.s. this takes place after the ending of DBZ.  
  
It was a normal day for Son Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta came over to spar with Kakkarot for the week he stopped training Ubuu. "Hey Vegeta what took you so long?" "The onna made me watch Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 with her and Trunks." He said not so happily. Then again, he's never so happy. "I know the feeling. Pan just finished making me watch Sailor Moon." "Well enough chit chat I want to begin fighting." "Sure, whatever." The battle began like it normally did. Except Vegeta was kicking Goku's ass for a change without worries. Until suddenly the tables had turned and Goku let out an energy blast so powerful, both rammed into a cliff knocking them unconscious.  
  
///Meanwhile///  
  
"Setting course for Planet Earth." "Computer land ship on arrival" "Yes Queen Galoxtea." "Time for the fun to begin. Mwhahaha! * hack cough* Oy, damn Prozac."  
  
///Back on Earth///  
  
"Dad, Vegeta? Are you guys okay? Dad?" "Huh, where am I? Hey, what happened to all the other Sailor Scouts?" "What dad what the." "Ohhh damn it where am I and where are those boomers?" "Vegeta are you uh. feeling well." "Sorry whoever you are I must fight against all evil! MOON CRISIS POWER!" "Oh god, mom isn't gonna be happy.  
  
  
  
Okay there is the introduction. Update later ya suckin sucks. 


	2. Revenge

Disclaimer- . no comment. *hides lawsuit*  
  
A/N- Hey I'm back with chapter two and I have been a little busy. Especially now that I have a book to write. Plus I have to work on other things. But here ya go chapter 2.  
  
"Huh, why isn't my Moon Crisis power working?" "Uh dad?" "Huh, who are you?" "Oh great, it's me Gohan your son." "Omigod first a daughter from the future and now a, wait, did you just call me dad?" "Uh yeah." "NOOOOOO I had a sex change!" "Uh stop that infernal racket it's hurting my ears. Now lets see, the last thing I remember is fighting boomers and, huh, I'm not in my hard suit. Grrr Celia better have a good wait." Vegeta looked down only to see one thing. He wasn't who he thought he was. "Grrr what the hell is going on here? Where are the knight Sabers and were are the boomers?" "Vegeta what's wrong?" "Vegeta, who the hell is he? My name is Priss." "Oh great."  
  
///Meanwhile at Kami's lookout///  
  
"Hehehe my revenge has already been activated." Thought Dende.  
  
\\\ 30 minutes earlier\\\  
  
"Shh Goten hide the itching powder." Trunks and Goten were making mischief as usual but this time on Dende. "Okay now I want you to put the itching powder in the back of his robes while I distract him. When I say ready get out the tar and chicken feathers." "Uh make this quick I have a date tonight and I'm hoping to get la-" "Ugh shut up."  
  
Dende thought he heard something while he was watching Earth and turned around. "Oh Trunks, hey what's up?" "Oh nothing." He said with his father's trademark smirk. "I just came to say hello and to help look at Earth with you." "Well that's very kind of. hey you never came up to help look at Earth before." "Oh." "All I'm saying is, eep!" While Trunks was distracting him Goten already put the whole bottle of itching powder in his robes and was proceeding with the tar while Trunks did the chicken feathers. "HAHA SEE YA LATER SUCKER!" yelled Goten and Trunks as they flew very quickly from the look out. "Grrr damn it I will get you guys for this." Mr. Popo came out and couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the green 'chicken' tried to reach a bad itch. As he came over to help him, Mr. Popo stuffed Dende in the bathtub. When he got out he ran to his room and then proceeded to the library. "Dende what's wrong?" "I am now plotting revenge." He said while taking out a book called '10 Easy Steps to Getting Revenge by Making Someone Think They Are Someone Else'.  
  
\\\ End Flashback \\\  
  
"I will make them pay dearly. I should cast the spell for them to transform in just plenty of small moments." 


End file.
